NEWBIES!
by Empress Eliza
Summary: Someone is playing with the Akatsuki. But who, why, when and how! And poor Tobi.( You most read to find out more) I might keep going with this on here! so I need two OC's please I need to know every thing about them. if you are the frist two they will be put in the story. please pm or review, but come up with a name so i can tell them who came up with them!


**Hope you like it! Me and sister did it~!Oh and i don't own Naruto**

**This is what the my OC looks like!**

**Name: Kyo No Hana**

**Age: 19**

**sex: girl due!**

**Likes: pranking people, sleeping, not fighting, watching T.V,geting tobi beat up, LOVEZZZZ MONEY!**

**Dislikes: Hiden, waking up, not talking, fighting!**

**presonily: loud, cheerer and some times can shut up if needed to, don't like veggs! AT ALL! LOVE COOKIES!**

**So I hope you like it!**

**Danielkoga: " go die all ready tobi, please review!**

* * *

no one's p.o.v

In the Akatsuki base it was a beautiful day.

In the Akatsuki base a loud scream ecoed through out the base.

Hana: "Hidan what do you think your doing?!" She asked looking at Hidan.

Hidan: "I'm praying, would you like to join me?" He answered stabbing himself in the shoulder.

Hana: "Um thanks but no thanks. Anyway Pein-sama wants all of us to report to the Statue at once!" She told Hidan rushing out the Jashinists room slaming the door behind her.

At the Statue..

Pein: "Now that your all here we have a problem, some Konoha ninja broke into the southern base and toke very important scolls containg very important informantion. I need you all to sneak into Konoha and and bring back those scrolls. Your all dismissed." Pein ordered dismissing everyone. Everyone dispatched. The new recrute Hana

Hana and Deidara was fighting or so reason." SHUP UP ,UN!" Deidara shouted at hana.

" YOU SHUT UP!" Hana shouted at Deidara. then a song can of death.( i came up with it.

"I have blond hair but i'm a girly boy. I paint my nails colors like a girl. I'm aloney boum because i have no home to go to. I eat poop all day long." Befor she could finish Deidara knownk her out. "THat what i do!" Hana shouted befor she past out

_**Hana said in the manz Akasuki was laughing so hard the colasped to the ground laughi**_

**_Deidara looked like he whated to kill Hana. His face was red with anger._**

**_Now the Akasuki was out from laughing to hard. and Deidara knowked out Hana. And she still was singing it_**_._

_**Finaly she stop and Deidara sigh in relief." Dummass,yeah!" Deidara shouted and lieft the iveing room.**_

TIME SKIP ;)

No ones p.o.v

Everyone in the base seached for that loud crying sound. Deidara looked in the basement of the Headquarters. Kisame and Itachi looked all around the outside of the base. Kakuzu didn't look anywhere he just counted all of is money. Tobi looked in the kitchen. Zetsu and Sasori looked in all the rooms. Hidan didn't do anything but sleep. Pein and Konan where in the land of rain.

Everyone (excipt Hidan and Kakuzu) had been looking all over the place and found nothing. Until Zetsu and Sasori double cheaked the rooms and found a tape recorder inside the ceiling. Kakuzu woke Hidan up and dragged him to the living room for a meeting. "Hidan did you put the tape recorder in the ceiling of Deidaras' room?" Kakuzu asked Hidan.

Hidan: " F*** no, why the f*** would I do that?" He explained.

Kisame: "Then who did? your the only dumba** here!" He stated pointing at Hidan.

Hidan: "Are you saying i'm more of a dumba** then Tobi? He's the one always messing with that guy!"

Hidan yelled at Kisame.

Everyone looked at Tobi.

Tobi: "Tobi didn't do it, Tobi's a good boy!" Tobi said.

Hidan shrugged and went back to his room to sleep.

Deidara: "Stop right there Hidan, nobody's going anywhere until we find out who did this yeah!"

Hidan: "I was asleep, how could I possibly have done it, dumba**!"

Kisame: " We don't now that, you could have put the tape in there befor you went to sleep and left the beginning blank."

Hidan: " What the hell are you talking out!"

Kakuzu: " He is to much of a dumma** to know what your talking out."

Hidan: " SHUT UP YOU MOENY GRUBING B****!" Hidan shouted at Kakuzu.

tobi has gone missing but nobody notice, ontil they heard a scream and it sounded like tobi's.

Somebodys voice: " YOUR NEXT HIDEN,MUAHAHAHAHA-cught-cught HAHAHA! The a door slam sound was haerd and tobi scream.

* * *

**I did not write this. My sister and I did this. Because I asked her to.**

**Hidan: " B**** , I SACRAFICE YA TO JASHIN-SAMA!**

**Danielkoga: " SHUT UP BAKA!**

**Pein: " Both of you shut up."**

**Danielkoga: " YOU CAN'T TELL ME WHAT TO DO, I CAN MAKE YOU DIE IN THE NEXT STORY!"(Grins evily)**

**Pein: " If you do, i'll will kill you with no mercy and show you what real pain is."**

**Danielkoga:" AYE SIR~! (Danielkoga said in a scared voice)**

**Hidan in the background was saying B****.**

**Pein:" Yoku Danielkoga wa dokuji no naruto shimasen."**

**Danielkoga: "DARN RIGHT BUDEY!**


End file.
